


I Did Not Live Until Today (How Can I Live When We Are Parted?)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: (Fisting??), ABO verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Jinho is a prince, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Jinho's status was never under debate - everyone knew he was going to be an omega. Being small and, almost submissive, it was in his nature to be taken. Yet, come his eighteenth birthday, he presents as an alpha, surprising everyone - including himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from One Day More from Les Mis because we had our Broadway concert tonight and I miss it already.
> 
> Don't hate me.

Jinho's status was never under debate - everyone knew he was going to be an omega. Being small and, almost submissive, it was in his nature to be taken. Yet, come his eighteenth birthday, he presents as an alpha, surprising everyone - including himself. He's never felt smaller, the way everyone stares at him, like he is a disgrace.

 

 

The next day, he is brought only the fairest of omegas from their packs, but none of them catch his eye, making him shake his head and walk away. 

 

 

“Jinho.” His father says, taking his hand. 

 

 

“Father-”

 

 

“Jinho. You are a prince-”

 

 

“They're not for me.” Jinho reasons. His father sighs and shakes his head. 

 

 

“Jinho, you must choose a mate.”

 

 

“And I will. Let me adjust. Please?” 

 

 

“You have a fortnight.” His father sighs again. “Make your choice.”

 

 

\----

 

 

Jinho takes a walk through the forest a week later, strolling casually. He stills when he catches an unfamiliar scent, nose and ears twitching as he hears the rustle of leaves. He turns as another wolf makes itself known, freezing at the sight of Jinho. The other, bigger wolf stares with wide eyes, black fur matted with mud, wet and dry. Jinho tilts his head, admiring the stranger before he turns and runs. Jinho chases after him on instinct, the other's long legs giving him longer strides but Jinho's alpha side allowing him to run faster, easily tackling and pinning the other wolf. He whimpers, baring his neck and submitting to the small alpha. 

 

 

_‘Please don't hurt me.’_ He whimpers, eyes clenched shut. _‘I didn't mean to invade your territory.’_

 

 

Jinho shakes his head and climbs off of the bigger wolf, sitting and tilting his head again. 

 

 

_‘Why are you looking at me like that?’_ The bigger wolf sits up, looking at him. Jinho shifts easily, sitting with his legs crossed in the dirt. The black wolf shifts as well, skin and hair matted with the dirt. 

 

 

“I'm sorry.” He says quietly.

 

 

“Don't apologize.” Jinho smiles, getting up and walking towards the stream, gesturing for the other wolf to follow. “Jo Jinho, of the Jo clan.” He introduces as he slips into the water, the other wolf stopping on the edge. “Come. You are dirty.”

 

 

“You are royalty. I cannot let you dirty your hands.”

 

 

“Come on. I just chased you through the woods.” Jinho reasons. The other wolf sighs before sliding into the water with Jinho, looking at him. “Jung Wooseok.” He shrugs. Jinho frowns and pushes at Wooseok's shoulder, making him crouch so the smaller wolf can reach his hair to get it wet. 

 

 

“No clan?” He asks, turning Wooseok around and tilting his head back to scrub all of the dirt out. 

 

 

“No clan.” Wooseok confirms, whining when Jinho tugs gently at a hardened clump of dirt. 

 

 

“You are young.” Jinho nods to himself once he gets the clump out. 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“You are tall.” 

 

 

“Yes.” Wooseok turns and stands up, towering over Jinho. The smaller begins rubbing the dirt from his chest, using the water to soften it first. “Why are you doing this?” 

 

 

“You are dirty.” Jinho supplies, before looking away from Wooseok. “You are pretty.” 

 

 

“I am pretty?” Wooseok laughs, leaning back with the action. “You clearly have not seen yourself.” 

 

 

“I am an alpha. I am not pretty.” Jinho blushes, still wiping the mud from Wooseok's skin. Wooseok grabs his hand and pulls him closer, making him squeak in surprise. Wooseok laughs again, and Jinho pulls him into a kiss to shut him up. He jerks back when he hears a familiar howl, turning. “I must go.” He climbs out of the stream and looks longingly at Wooseok. “We will meet again.” 

 

 

“One day.” Wooseok promises, nodding. Jinho nods back and shifts, running back towards the palace.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Jinho, you must choose a mate.” 

 

 

“Father-”

 

 

“It is only right that you respect my dying wish.” Jinho's father takes his son’s hand. “Please. You are unhappy.” 

 

 

“I'm fine-”

 

 

“Jinho.” His father turns to look at the stars. “I must join your mother. But we love you dearly.” He squeezes Jinho's hand once before before going limp, his hold slackening and his eyes slipping shut as his last breath leaves him. 

 

 

They hold the funeral the next day, burning his father’s body they way they had done his mother's, and all pack leaders and their mates before them. Jinho turns towards the stars before sighing and looking over his clan - the one he now rules. 

 

 

“Will you keep watch, for me?” Jinho asks Hwitaek, his best friend and sole caretaker. 

 

 

“Of course.” Hwitaek nods. Jinho nods back and pats the younger's arm before venturing out into the woods, slowly discarding his clothes as he goes. He's bent down to shift when he hears a small laugh behind him. He whips around and stares, looking up as the other boy gets closer. 

 

 

“Shall I give chase?” He asks. Jinho snarls, stress and grief taking over his body as the other boy drops to the ground and shifts before sprinting away, Jinho giving him a head start before shifting and running after him. He follows the scent he's had memorized for years, stopping in the middle of a clearing and lifting his head. He follows the scent easily, chasing after it once more. He tackles the bigger wolf as easily as the first time he did it, scaring him but he doesn't bare his neck this time. 

 

 

Jinho tilts his head at the bigger wolf, making him shake his own. 

 

 

_‘You run slow’_ Jinho taunts.

 

 

_‘I wished to be caught.’_

 

 

Jinho slides off of the wolf and shifts, staring at him as he shifts. 

 

 

“You are young.” He comments.

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

“You are tall.” 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“You are an omega.” There's hesitation this time, before:

 

 

“Yes.” Wooseok nods. 

 

 

“How?” Jinho asks, crawling closer. 

 

 

“My mother.” Wooseok answers simply. Jinho nods and slides himself into Wooseok's lap, cupping his face. 

 

 

“Will you be my omega?”

 

 

“I don't submit easily.”

 

 

“I like a challenge.” Jinho chuckles, leaning down for their second kiss, their first seven years prior. “We met again.”

 

 

“As you predicted.” Wooseok smiles, hands on Jinho's hips. 

 

 

“My people may not accept that you are bigger and stronger than me.” 

 

 

“Who says I am stronger? You tackle me so easily.” Wooseok laughs. Jinho chuckles, shrugging. 

 

 

“I guess. But you are still bigger. And much younger.” 

 

 

“Six years.” Wooseok smiles, wrapping his arms around Jinho's waist. “You are still royalty.”

 

 

“I am the alpha.” 

 

 

“I am still on my own.” 

 

 

“You have me.”

 

 

“Your people will not accept-”

 

 

“They must.” Jinho interrupts. “I will take you to the palace. You will be my mate.”

 

 

“I'll be yours.”

 

 

“As you were meant to the day we meant.” Jinho nods.

 

 

~

 

 

“Took you six years to choose a mate, hyung?” Hwitaek asks, dusting off the back of Jinho's vest. “And you choose an outsider?” 

 

 

“He is mine.” Jinho nods, examining himself in the mirror. “Father would be pleased that I found my mate.”

 

 

“But he is larger, and stronger than you.” 

 

 

“Larger yes.” Jinho nods again. “Stronger, no. He may be bigger, but I am still the alpha.” Jinho turns to Hwitaek. “He _is_ my omega, whether he is larger than me or not.” 

 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Hwitaek bows his head. Jinho nods to him with a content smile, glad his friend finally gave up arguing. 

 

 

“We will run tonight. You and Hongseok are in charge. Please keep the palace in better condition than last time.”

 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Hwitaek bows again, leading Jinho to the door. 

 

 

“Thank you, Hwitaek.” Jinho smiles, hugging his friend. “I knew you would support me.” 

 

 

“Of course, hyung.” Hwitaek smiles.

 

 

After the ceremony, Wooseok easily sheds his clothes and makes his way to the forest as Jinho begins to strip. The alpha follows him, the bigger wolf not even shifted yet.

 

 

“We will run, then we shall consummate.” Jinho says. Wooseok nods and pulls Jinho into a kiss before shifting. Jinho easily follows, trodding after the other. 

 

 

_‘Catch me if you can, hyung._ ’ 

 

 

Wooseok teases, sprinting off. Jinho barks out a laugh, giving chase and following the younger wolf. They play their game, Wooseok ‘falling behind’ and Jinho pretending to not be fast enough, until the alpha is pleased and tackles his omega. 

 

 

_‘Will you submit to me?’_

 

 

Jinho asks, licking at Wooseok's snout. 

 

 

_‘Just this once. To consummate.’_

 

 

Wooseok nods, shifting beneath the elder. Jinho follows suit, still caging the younger in beneath him. 

 

 

“Just this once?” Jinho asks, tilting his head curiously. 

 

 

“Maybe again. For now, this once.” 

 

 

“Okay.” Jinho laughs, grinding down against Wooseok. Their hips rub together deliciously, making Wooseok moan quietly. Jinho smirks, leaning down to kiss the younger's chest. “You know, this alpha thing was never really for me.” Jinho chuckles, kissing Wooseok gently. 

 

 

“Me either with the omega stuff.” 

 

 

“I'm really looking forward to fucking you, though.” Jinho finishes, shoving his tongue into Wooseok's mouth. “I could get addicted to you.” 

 

 

“I think I'm already there.” Wooseok breathes, eyes lidded as Jinho slips a finger between his cheeks. 

 

 

“Wet.” Is all Jinho says before sliding to kneel between Wooseok's legs, pushing them up and spreading them open. The omega keens softly, trying to hide himself only to be stopped by the elder. “Don't, baby. Wanna see.” Wooseok whines but drops his hands to his sides, throwing an arm over his eyes and wrapping the other one around his stomach. “The day we met,” Jinho starts. “I had to stop myself from staring at your cock.” He admits, gathering slick from between Wooseok's cheeks on his hand so he can wrap it around his cock and pump easily. “You're so big. I can't wait to be fucked by this, one day.” 

 

 

“Later?” Wooseok jokes, laughing louder at the slap to his thigh it earns. 

 

 

“You won't be thinking about later once I'm done with you.” Jinho smirks, ghosting his breath over Wooseok's wet cock before trailing farther down and digging his tongue between his cheeks. Wooseok squeaks and jerks away from the touch, sitting up and looking down at Jinho. “What? No good?”

 

 

“What the hell was that?” 

 

 

“It's called rimming, baby.” Jinho chuckles, sitting up as well. “No good?” 

 

 

“I don't-” Wooseok looks away, face flaring. “I've only been touched once before and….” He takes a deep breath. “It was no good.” 

 

 

“Do you trust me?” Jinho asks, kneeling in front of Wooseok and stroking his cheek gently. 

 

 

“I do. I do.” Wooseok nods. 

 

 

“Then let me take care of you, baby.” Jinho smiles, kissing Wooseok as though he were going to break. The younger nods, laying back down on the grass. Jinho smiles sweetly, gently massaging his thighs as he pushes them apart again. “Don't worry, I've got you.” Jinho smiles before lowering back down and pushing his tongue back between Wooseok's cheeks. Once the younger relaxes, he allows himself to moan freely, lost in the feeling of Jinho's tongue between his cheeks. 

 

 

“Hyung, hyung!” Wooseok whines, reaching down and tugging at Jinho's hair. 

 

 

“Close?” Jinho asks. 

 

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Wooseok swallows, eyes wide. “Want you to fuck me.” 

 

 

“Okay.” Jinho chuckles. He slides two fingers inside of Wooseok's stretched hole, grazing his prostate before avoiding it. He stretches him just the little more his tongue hadn't before slipping his fingers out and slicking his cock with the slick from Wooseok's cheeks. “Ready?” Wooseok nods and whines as Jinho slowly pushes in, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

 

 

“So good.” Wooseok whispers, making Jinho chuckle. 

 

 

“You're doing good, baby.” He smiles, squeezing Wooseok's hand. “So good.” He stops with his hips settled against the younger's, simply looking down at him. 

 

 

“Move, hyung.” 

 

 

“You're sure?” 

 

 

“I trust you.” Wooseok nods. Jinho smiles and kisses him as he pulls out before pushing back in slowly. “Harder. Come on. I'm not going to break.”

 

 

“Give me a minute.” Jinho pants, looking down at where he and Wooseok are connected, his knot starting to swell painfully. “This is going to be over real soon, baby.” 

 

 

“It's okay. Knot me.”

 

 

“You're sure?”

 

 

“Yes. Please.” Wooseok nods, throwing his head back as jinho slowly pushes his knot through the tight confines of his hole. He almost screams, noise caught in his throat. Jinho whispers apologies into his skin, rubbing his thighs and stomach, moving to his arms after a minute. Jinho slowly grinds against him, moving his hips in circles to get some type of friction for them both. He can feel Wooseok's prostate against the tip of his cock and groans softly, looking up at the younger. 

 

 

“I'm gonna cum inside you, yeah?” He near growls, voice gravelly and rough. 

 

 

“Please!” Wooseok whines, scratching at Jinho's back. 

 

 

“Gonna be good and cum for me, baby?” He asks, keeping the head of his cock pressed right up against the omega’s prostate. 

 

 

“Jinho, _hyung-_ ” Wooseok groans, whimpering when Jinho takes ahold of his weeping cock and strokes it, thumbing over the slit. 

 

 

“Come on, baby.” Jinho can't quite reach Wooseok's ear from where he is - _next time he'll have Wooseok ride him, the giant_ \- so he settles for growling against his chest. “Cum for me.” With that, cum shoots up Wooseok's chest and all over Jinho's hand, the former’s walls clenching hard around the latter’s knot, easily forcing it to pop. Jinho moans loudly as he cums, pumping load after load inside of Wooseok. He collapses against the younger, nuzzling into his chest affectionately. “It was a bad idea for me to knot you.” He mumbles after a moment. 

 

 

“Why?” Wooseok asks, half asleep himself. 

 

 

“Gonna be awhile before it goes down.”

 

 

“I'm fine, here with you.” 

 

 

“Get some sleep.” Jinho smiles, leaning up for a kiss that Wooseok meets him in the middle for. “It'll go down soon enough.”

 

 

Two hours later, Jinho and Wooseok trudge back towards the palace, fingers linked and swinging between them, Jinho stopping when he looks up at the stars. Wooseok frowns and tilts his head - the way Jinho often does to him - silently asking.

 

 

“Father.” Jinho mumbles. “I hope you like him.” He smiles up at the stars before turning to Wooseok. “I like him a lot.” He winks.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

**_BONUS_ **

 

 

“Stop squirming, hyung!” Wooseok hisses. 

 

 

“It _hurts_.” Jinho pouts, lightly kicking Wooseok's shoulder. 

 

 

“I know it hurts, hyung. That doesn't mean it won't get better.” Wooseok sighs. “I love you. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?” 

 

 

“You're hurting me right now.” Jinho pouts, tears collecting in his eyes. Wooseok sighs and pulls his fingers from the elder's hole, watching him relax. He slowly takes his length into his mouth, letting him get lost in the sensation before pushing his two fingers back into him. Jinho barely even responds, nearly screaming when Wooseok hits his prostate with his unbelievably long fingers. 

 

 

“There you go, hyung.” Wooseok soothes, rubbing Jinho's thigh gently. 

 

 

“Shut up and put that mouth to good use.” Jinho shoves Wooseok's head back down, making him chuckle as he sucks on his cock again. 

 

 

“Does it hurt to knot without being inside me?” Wooseok asks, gently stroking Jinho's knot where it's beginning to swell. 

 

 

“No. It just doesn't feel as good after. Plus, I don't stop cumming for an hour.” 

 

 

“Ah. So that's why you stay inside so long.” Wooseok laughs, slipping a third finger in alongside his other two and stretching Jinho further. 

 

 

“Can't you fuck me already?” Jinho pouts when Wooseok grazes his prostate again. 

 

 

“Hyung, not to brag, but I'm quite big, and your body is not made to be taken.” Wooseok chuckles. “You're going to have to be stretched more than I've ever needed to be stretched.” 

 

 

“I'm pretty sure I'm the expert at sex here, and I say fuck me.” Jinho huffs. Wooseok laughs, shaking his head and crawling up to kiss Jinho. 

 

 

“I love you, hyung. But you're an idiot.” 

 

 

“I'm leading an entire clan of wolves, how am I an _idiot_ \- oh fuck.” Jinho stops seething as Wooseok slips his pinkie in with the other three fingers, his three longer ones pressed tightly against his prostate. He gasps for air, hand tangled in Wooseok's hair as he stares up at him with wide eyes. 

 

 

“Good?”

 

 

“Full, you asshole.” Jinho gasps, making Wooseok laugh. 

 

 

“My cock is still bigger.” Wooseok chuckles.

 

 

“Are you gonna-” Jinho stops, overwhelmed with the thought. “Are you gonna put your whole hand in?” 

 

 

“I can.” Wooseok tilts his head in worry. “Are you sure?”

 

 

“Oh _please_.” Jinho nods furiously, anxious for all of Wooseok's big, giant hand to go inside of him. Wooseok pulls away and adds more lube, glancing worriedly at Jinho. “Please, baby.” He moans, urging Wooseok into action. He carefully slips his thumb in when he gets there, stopping once the digit is in. “More.” Jinho whines. Wooseok sighs but complies, pushing his hand in further until it gets to the widest part of his hand. “Yeah.” He moans. “Like that.” 

 

 

“Good.” Wooseok retracts his hand, chuckling when Jinho whines. He stares at Jinho's now gaping hole, whistling softly. He applies lube to his own cock before hovering over the smaller elder. “You ready?”

 

 

“Yes.” Jinho breathes, moaning when Wooseok starts to push in. His alpha body tries to resist the intrusion - as it had Wooseok's fingers, initially - but he fights it, panting in pleasure when Wooseok pushes in all the way and leaves his cockhead pressed snugly against his prostate.

 

 

“Good?” Wooseok asks. 

 

 

“My body wants to stop.” Jinho says. “Recoil.” He smiles. “But I never want it to end.” He pulls Wooseok down for a kiss, shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

 

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Wooseok smiles, slowly moving his hips. 

 

 

It takes no time at all for them to cum, the substance coating them and making them too sticky and tired to do anything but cuddle. 

 

 

“I love you, hyung.” Wooseok smiles. Jinho chuckles and cards a hand through the younger's hair, groaning as his cock conjures up another small spurt of cum. 

 

 

“I love you too, baby.” He leans down for a kiss, gliding his fingers over his cheek.


End file.
